Every Doctor, Every Nurse, Every Patient Knows, He Still Loves You
by Doctor Lexie Sloan
Summary: When Lexie comes back to SGMWH, will Mark and Lexie have the happy ending they deserve? -I own nothing. If I did do you think we would be needing to write these?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- Hello my lovely unicorns, I hope that my very first fic it positively terrible.**_

_**Forever Shipping Slexie,**_

_**-M:)**_

"I don't understand, you're pregnant?" asked Meredith

"Mer, I swear I came back from Boston as soon as I found out." Swore Lexie

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to, I'm guessing Mark's the father?" asked Meredith.

"Yeah, of course. I haven't been with anyone else."

"Ok, you're gonna go to his office and you're gonna tell him you're pregnant with his child"

"I don't know if I can do it. What if he hates me? He can't hate me, I love him."

"Oh, Lexie, he isn't gonna hate you. When he talks about you, every doctor, every nurse, every intern, every damn patient knows he is still in love with you. So you are gonna walk in there," she pointed to Mark's Office "and you are gonna tell him you love him and then you are gonna tell him about this baby" said Meredith

"Ok," Lexie said "I think I can do that" said Lexie remembering her first hour in Boston

_After throwing up in an airport bathroom for what seemed like hours, she immediately went to a drug store to grab a pregnancy test. In those three minutes she ran the memories through her head. She dated Mark Sloan. She broke up with Mark Sloan. She dated Mark Sloan. She broke up with Mark Sloan. She had a one night stand with Mark Sloan. She couldn't stand to be around Mark Sloan, so she moved to Boston. She still loved Mark Sloan. And Finally, She was Pregnant with Mark Sloan's child._

…

"Mark, just hear me out!" cried Lexie. She sat down on the couch. Distant memories floated through her head, pulling her away from the current conversation.

_"We've only got fifteen minutes Little Grey, we got to make this quick" He took off his shirt._

"You didn't tell me" he screamed.

_She kissed him wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and felt his hands on her ass._

"I just found out!" she said

_He kissed her neck and her collarbone, slowly removing her shirt._

"Lex, we're gonna have a baby!" he yelled

_She moaned_

"I know," she whispered.

_"Oh you are so hot" he breathed._

"Are you gonna abort it?" he asked

_"Alexandra Caroline, I love you"_

"I can't, it's our baby Mark." She began to sob

_"Mark Everett, I love you so much more"_

"Hey, hey, it's okay." He hugged her. "I'm sorry I yelled"

_"Oh, Doctor Grey"_

"It's just hormones" she laughed

_"Mm-mm Doctor Sloan!"_

"What's so funny, Lexie?" he asked.

I'm thinking of when we did it on this couch." She said.

"Lex, I'm serious," He said "Here sit here" He said and got up. She moved into the chair and he sat on the couch. A few moments passed.

"Oh my God. You're right." He said.

"We should go somewhere else, maybe that coffee place?" she asked

"We did it there too, in the bathroom. And Derek's office. And Owens's office." He replied.

"How did we even get in there?" he asked

"How did no one see us, its four walls of glass?" She laughed.

"What about my car… never mind." Said Mark

"You realize this child will look exactly like you? It's gonna have your hair, your cheek bones, and your eyes. The eyes I fell in love with." Lexie slowly looked up into his eyes.

"It's gonna have your smile, your lips, you tongue," He leaned in closer. "Your mouth. The mouth made me fall in love with you. I didn't have a choice. You took off all your clothes, and you kissed me. Just like that, I fell in love." He whispered. "It's gonna have the same mouth as it's mother, the same mouth that drives me crazy. That mouth that burns my skin when it touches me. The mouth that I have dreams about. The mouth that I want to kiss so, so, so badly right this second." He moved even closer, their lips almost touching. She felt his warm breath on her lips. A small moan escaped her throat.

"The surgery went well Dr. Sloan" said Meredith. "Oh. Um… What are you doing?" she asked

"Um, nothing we didn't do anything" said Lexie.

"I can leave, check on Zola in daycare" stated Meredith.

"You can stay, I'll go say hi." She said. Lexie took off very quickly.

"Why do you look guilty?" she asked.

"I don't" he said.

"You can't do this to her. You can't be charming, you can't be Mark. She just got pregnant and she didn't want to and it's your fault. She didn't abort the baby because she thought you would hate her. She loves you so much, it's unhealthy. You can't let her love you Mark. I know this kid is yours and I know you want to be there for them that are fine. If you love her like you say you do, you gotta let her go. That means no kissing, no sex, and no almost kissing. You can't make her want you. She. Will. Get. Hurt."

"Mer, you don't know how much I love her. I can't lose her again, I won't survive. I have to fight for her. Everything I say, people say it's charming, all I want is sex. That's not true. I want her. I want my baby. Everything I say to her, it's real. She's all I think about, all the time. You may think it's best for me to let her go, I know without a doubt, that she needs me as much as I need her." Said Mark.

"Hey, she was asleep. I figured I'd come back" she smiled "What are you two talking about?" she asked

"Oh, I was gonna ask you to move in with me. Not as a couple, or anything," he said glancing at Meredith "I'll sleep on the couch; I just want to be able to take care of you." Said Mark

"Um, is it okay with you, Mer? I know you wanted me all to yourself." She said

"I'm gonna go talk to Derek." Said Meredith storming out.

…..


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- Hello Lovelies **_

_**Okay, here's the next chapter, I know this sweatshirt thing doesn't make much sense↓↓↓ but don't worry, It has something to do with some McSteamy Abs later on, so be patient. Reviews are nice;) **_

_**Forever Shipping Slexie,**_

_**-M**_

…..

As he stood there making them dinner, she had to resist ever urge in her body to keep from kissing him. He was wearing pajama pants but that was the most normal thing about it. He had on a too tight Columbia sweat shirt that was hugging his abs and his back muscles. His hair was slightly messed up, just as it looked after sex.

"No Lexie!" she thought. "You broke up for a reason! DO NOT SLEEP WITH MARK SLOAN" he interrupted her thoughts by speaking.

"It's ready, Lex" he said

"Crap" she thought biting her lip "He called me Lex! I can't resist him when he calls me that!"

"Lex, you okay, you lip's bleeding pretty badly?" he asked rushing over her with a cloth dabbing it on her lower lip. He threw it in the trash, licking his thumb and sliding it over the corner of her mouth.

"OH GOD NO NO NO! HE TOUCHED ME! HE TOUCHED MY LIP!" she thought

"Lex, were gonna have to go to the hospital, I'll stitch you up there, okay?" he asked

…

When they arrived at the hospital, Lexie remembered the car ride there. She wasn't able to keep her eyes off of Mark. Apparently, he noticed, and asked her if something was wrong, and she made up some story about being cold. That however did not help "Operation Stop Looking Like Mark Sloan like a Piece of Meat" because being the man he is, he pulled over, and took off his sweat shirt, leaving Lexie to look at his bare chest. Great.

"Here, I brought you some scrubs; your clothes have blood all over them, not to mention my favorite sweatshirt that I've had since my freshman year of college." He said. Lexie winced.

"Great." She thought. Now, she knew he got bigger, more muscular and possibly more handsome with age. In ten years, would she be physically able to resist him?

"Lex? Strip" he said handing her the scrubs.

"What?" she asked

"Earth to Lex." He chuckled "Change clothes, what are you waiting for?"

"I'm waiting for you to turn around" she said matter-of-factly

"God Lex, Don't worry, I've seen it all before, remember?" he said.

"Fine." She said taking off her clothes and grabbing the set on the exam bed. "Oh, Navy Blue, so I Guess I'm an attending now?" she asked. Silence. "Mark?" she turned around to see an enormous smirk on his face. "What? Admiring my ass?" she asked with a feeling of satisfaction. Maybe he did still love her.

"Admiring you tattoo. That's new." He laughed. She felt her face turn beet red.

"Oh my God" she felt like she was about to die "Before you say anything, It was my first night in Boston, I was drunk off my ass, and I regret it immensely." She said turning around and looking at the black, cursive letters that spelled out "Teach Me" across the right side of the small of her back.

"Hey, it's not every day you strip for the number one plastic surgeon in the country, possibly the world. It's something you'd want to remember, I don't blame you" He said amused

"Oh, that's not true." Said Lexie

"Oh, so you don't agree that I'm the best plastics guy around?" he said with a raised eye brow

"Actually, I meant that I did strip for you every day, multiple times." She said. He stepped forward, even closer to her and she felt his ice-cold fingers on her tattoo, sliding them over the calligraphy.

"Doctor Sloan, I heard you were doing sutures and I would like to observe." Said a very tall, very skinny, very young intern. "Oh" he said after realizing what he had seen. The famous Mark Sloan, with no shirt on and his arms around a woman who had only a bra and panties on.

"Doctor Roger, hallway. NOW!" He yelled at the very scared young doctor before Doctor Roger shuffled into the hallway.

"Please don't kill him" she whispered into his ear with pleading eyes.

"Lex, put some clothes on" he said walking out of the room.

"Do you think it's okay to enter a room before knocking? Do you think that it is professional to ogle at a naked patient no matter how beautiful they look? Oh wait, I don't give a damn what you think! You are lucky you don't get thrown out of this program onto your ass! And Roger, go to the bathroom and get your damn erection under control" Lexie heard Mark snap.

"He thinks I'm beautiful." She thought before he walked in

"Interns…" he muttered "Stupid Inter… God Lex, I thought I told you to put on some clothes." He said as she stifled a laugh. "What, what's so funny?" he asked

"Oh, nothing. Well, maybe the fact that you scared the living hell out of an intern in pajama pants and shirtless. If that was me I would want to crack up, be incredibly turned on and I would also be scared to death, resulting in peeing in my pants. Frankly, I'm surprised he didn't." said Lexie.

"Well, Little Grey, I personally don't think I turn on Interns." He said

"Uh well…" Mark held up his hand.

"Other then you, Lexie"

"I wasn't the only one turned on by you; I was the only one who acted on it." Said Lexie throwing one of the many cotton balls at Mark. He took a handful out of the jar and threw them at her. "You're gonna make a mess!" she yelled

"You started it" he yelled before she took the clothes on the table and threw them at him.

He took off his pants, throwing them at her. She took off her bra, and slapped him with it. He yanked it out of her hands and threw it at her feet.

"You leave me no choice Little Grey" Mark said before grabbing her waist and throwing her on the exam bed. "You are one very, very naughty girl." He plunged his hands into her stomach and started to tickle her. "You really shouldn't tell me things that I can use against you."

"It's not my fault, I was drunk. Man, I do some really stupid things when I'm drunk, thank God for this baby. Maybe I'll absorb some common sense from nine months of being sober" said Lexie before Mark attacked her again. "I hate you" she managed before he kissed her neck, straddling her legs. "Oh My God, Oh my God, Oh My God!" she screamed

"That's what I thought." She felt his grin widen on her bare chest.

"Doctor Sloan, do you need and help with this patient" said Meredith before looking up from her pager. "Oh".

"Does anyone in this God damn hospital knock!" he yelled as he got off Lexie and handed her clothes that were strewn across the room. "I think you should put your clothes on Lex." He said.

"That's probably a good Idea" said Meredith. "Can I talk to you outside Doctor Sloan" said Meredith, seething.

"Yeah" he nodded before heading towards the door.

"Mark," said Lexie "You're not wearing any clothes." Mark picked up his pajama pants and his blood soaked sweatshirt remembering Lexie's lip.

"Someone page Avery" Lexie heard Mark say to the various nurses.

…


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N- Dear Lovelies,**_

_**So I know I updated like 10 minutes ago, but I'm a fast typer. And as for below, who doesn't have dreams of McSteamy. Do a girl a favor, REVIEW;)**_

_**Forever Shipping Slexie,**_

_**-M**_

Was she screaming? Yes.

Was Mark Sloan on top of her shaking her? Yes.

Was she incredibly embarrassed that she was wearing one of his under shirts that she had stolen a year ago? Yes.

Was she even more embarrassed that it was soaked with sweat and he could see her breasts? Yes.

Was He only in boxers? Yes.

Was she so incredibly turned on? Absolutely.

"Lex, you okay?" he asked

"Yeah, It was just a bad dream" she lied. The dream was anything from bad. It was of her. And Mark. Together. In a bed.

"I'm gonna get you some water, okay?" he asked. She nodded. She took the time to change her shirt right as he walked in. Lexie was facing the wall, and as she put her shirt on, he got a full view of her bare ass. Just as Lexie expected, she heard a glass drop and shatter, turned around and again, as expected saw Mark dumbstruck with a noticeable hard bulge in his boxers.

"Honestly Lex, after all these years, all it takes is your ass." Said Mark quietly.

"What?" she asked, pretending to not of heard him. This situation might have been hard when it applied to Lexie, but making Mark want her might be fun. Well, as of five seconds ago she knew he wanted her, but torturing him might be amusing.

"I said, your ass makes me hard as a rock." He said grabbing her arm, turning her around, and kissing her.

"Nevermind" she said.

"What?" he asked in between kisses

"Oh, I said that out loud?" she whispered

"Yup" he said

…..

"Oh my God." He breathed

"That was…" she started

"Amazing, wonderful, awesome, fantastic,"

"I was gonna say perfect… and well deserved. You were torturing me with your tight shirt, and the lip thing. I thought I would be the one to cave first."

"Oh, I didn't cave. I had no intention of keeping it in my pants. I just thought teasing you would be fun." He said.

"Oh my God, I hate you! I'm gonna get you back for this!"

"You have fun with that. While you think about that I am gonna lie here with my hot, hot, naked girlfriend and slowly touch her in places that make her not focused."

" .Charming. You do realize I hate you for that, right?"

"No you don't. You find me irresistible" laughed mark

"When did I say that!" she questioned embarrassed

"Um… right in the middle of round three" She felt the redness creep up from her neck to her cheeks.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed, we hadn't seen each other in a while. Six times isn't that many."

"Seven" said Lexie just now realizing how sore she was. "You forgot the shower."

"Damn, how did I forget the shower!?" asked Mark

"Honestly, I don't know. But, I have good news!"

"What could possibly top last night?"

"I got my job back! Owen said he hadn't replaced me because it was only two weeks" she exclaimed.

…..

"Doctor Grey, good to have you back on my service." Said Derek

"Thanks Doctor Shepherd, I'm glad to be back. But, I need to tell you something, as your sister, your resident, and your best friend's child's mother, oh. I guess I kind of blurted that out, but, I said it" said Lexie.

"How far along are you Little Grey?" asked Derek using the nickname that only he and Mark used.

"Five weeks, but I'm already showing" she said gesturing to her stomach. "Mark thinks it's probably 'cause I'm so tiny."

"That's really nice, Little Grey, you and Mark are gonna make wonderful parents. Now, as a baby shower gift, I am rewarding you with a crazy big tumor." Said Derek before handing Lexie the scans.

"Oh my God, that thing's enormous!" squealed Lexie before hugging Derek.

"Hey Mama Hormones, too tight." He chuckled.

"Oh, sorry" replied Lexie

….

"God, Mark, I am SO fat!" cried Lexie. "I'm only at ten weeks, and I weigh like a kajillion pounds!"

"Lex, you're not fat!" he said right as the OB/GYN walked in.

"Hi Doctor Harris" said Lexie

"Hello Lexie, Mark" Mark shook his hand. Mark still found it weird that Lexie's OB was a guy, but when he had brought it up, Lex assured him Doctor Harris was gay.

"Let's take a look at your baby." Said the doctor, rolling his chair up to Lexie, squeezing the cold gel onto her stomach.

"Ok, there is the head," he said moving the wand around her stomach

"Wait, is that another head?" asked Mark

"It is, and look there's the third" he said pointing to the screen. "Congratulations, you are having triplets!" Said Doctor Harris.

…..

As he pinned her against the on-call room door, she let out a slight moan. After taking of his scrub top, he helped her with hers. Even though he knew she was perfectly capable of doing things by herself, Mark felt he had to help her with all the little things and big things. All he wanted to do was keep her and his children safe. Soon after their shirts, their pants followed. He lifted her to his waist, her legs wrapping around him. Mark carried Lexie to the bed, kissing her slowly and unhooking her bra. He began to kiss her collar bone, and she let out a loud moan.

"Sloan, Little Grey, keep it down. Some of us are actually trying to sleep." Said Derek from the top bunk.

"Oh god, Lex, I'm so sorry, I thought no one would be in here." Apologized Mark "Lex?" he asked right before she burst into laughter.

"Derek, next time, please lock the door" said Mark.

"Mark, next time, knock" he said over Lexie's laughter "Gotta love them hormones" he grinned. "Now put your clothes back on and let me sleep."

"Sorry man" said Mark "Not gonna happen" he leaned in and kissed Lexie, as she slipped her cold fingers under his boxers.

"Oh God, EW, keep it PG-13 until I leave the room" said Derek climbing down from the bed. He looked at his best friend, completely naked and incredibly happy.

….


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N- Sorry this took so long, lovelies. The beginning took me so long to write, but the end, it came so quickly. Hope you enjoy. Reviewzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**_

_**Forever Shipping Slexie,**_

_**-M;)**_

"Oh my God, you walked in on them?" asked Meredith.

"No, I didn't. They walked In on me. Asleep." Defended Derek.

"Oh, I bet the looks on their faces were priceless." Chuckled Meredith. "It won't be long before she finds him in the on-call room with a derm nurse."

"Mer, he really has changed. He loves her" said Derek.

"She will always want him more then he wants her. I mean how many times have they broken up?"

"How many times have we broken up? There was the first night. Then Addie came, then when I didn't sign the papers. Then after your appy, Then Christina and Burkes wedding, Then Rose, then the ferry boat crash, then the clinical trial, Mer, they have only broken up twice. That's 7 times less than us. So, if they love each other, they got at least seven more times to breakup." Said Derek.

"Didn't know you felt so strongly about this" said Meredith quietly.

"Yeah, I feel like it's my responsibility for keeping them together because it's my fault they broke up. I know it isn't, but I feel like I need to keep them together, I see us in them Mer. They love each other so, so, so, much and they need to stay together."

"I'm sorry," said Meredith

"Yeah, well, being sorry might not be enough"

…

"Are we there yet?" questioned Lexie

"Lex, chill. We're gonna be there soon."

"This blindfold's itchy" she complained

"Well, I had to wear it around my neck all day."

"Are we there yet?" she said

"No Lex, we aren't there yet. So stop distracting me so I can drive." He said

"How many minutes" she insisted

"Not gonna tell you." He said. The car came to a stop. "You can take it off now."

"Why are we at a house? Who lives here?" asked Lexie.

"We do" smirked Mark.

"Oh my God! You bought us a house!" she squealed

"But wait, there's more" he said in a television announcer-esque voice. He pushed a button on a small, grey remote and one of the three garage doors slid up, revealing a gold Mercedes-Benz SUV.

"Can we go inside" she asked

"'Course we can, it's our house" he said smiling "Oh, and, here's your car keys, your house keys and the code to the gate outside." He said handing her a set of keys before unlocking the front door.

"It's has three stories, a basemen, seven bedrooms, and five and a half bathrooms." He said

"Oh, and you furnished it too!" said Lexie gazing at the dark hard wood floors, gorgeous sky blue carpets, rose colored marble countertops, and a room of glass panels, revealing the back yard. There was a gorgeous pool, cherry trees, a very large play set and a tree set.

"Well, Derek and Arizona did all of the interior design and furnishing. April and Jackson actually did the nursery and our bedroom. Alex picked out the car. Owen did the tree house. The only part I had in this was getting you here. Oh wait, there is one more thing." He said opening a door revealing a golden retriever puppy. "She's three months old, potty trained, obedience trained, every king of trained there is. She can live in the basement; go in and out from there while we're at work. I called the chief and got us next week off, so we could move in our stuff. You have your ultra sound on Thursday, so we will have to go in there." Explained Mark

"I love you" she interrupted. "I do, I really love you"

"Lex I love you to, you know that." Said Mark before being interrupted by a knock on their front door. It was Meredith.

"Lex, I need to talk to you. Alone. It's really important" she said.

"You can go up to the second floor, I'll say down here" said Mark. Lexie and Meredith walked upstairs, going to a small room with a Large couch and two plush arm chairs.

"Sit" said Lexie gesturing to one of the armchairs, sitting in the other "Talk"

"I need to know about you and Mark. What brought you together, what broke you up. If I'm gonna support you two, I need to know." Insisted Meredith, making no small talk.

"Oh, uh, well," said Lexie remembering the first night. "You and Derek had forbid Mark and me from seeing each other, which I had no Idea about. Sadie had told me that he liked me and I felt the same way. So, I showed up at his hotel room, took off all my clothes, and said "Teach Me"." Said Lexie "Then, he wanted to forget what happened. But, he caved. So our relationship was gonna be a secret, but I wanted to tell you and everyone else so I withheld sex. He ended up telling Derek got beaten into pulp and we lived happily ever after. Then, Sloan showed up. He told her that she could move in with us without asking me, then I slept with Alex, and he slept with Addison. Who, by the way, I think the Grey's could live without. I tried to stay away, tried not to care, tried not to love him but it didn't work. He convinced me to have a drink with him. I told myself I didn't want to, that it was a bad Idea, but then he kissed me. I was like everything snapped into place. Then came Sofia, and Jackson, which bugged the shit out of Mark. And then Julia who I wanted to slap. Turns out hitting her with a softball had the same fulfillment. Then Valentine's Day happened."

"What happened on Valentine's?" asked Meredith

"Well," Lexie said "You and Derek needed some alone time and I took Zola. But, I needed him. I couldn't not see him. This led to that and we ended up, well conceiving three babies." Said Lexie

"Okay, but I don't get it. Why did you leave?" she questioned

"well during the hot, hot sex we had on the kitchen floor, then in the shower, then in the bed, then in the shower, then on the couch, in between one of those, he told me he loved me. It was in between kisses and moans, but I heard it. Then, the next morning at exactly five, he woke me up and kicked me out. It was like he waited up 'till the clock changed to five and then kicked me to the curb. He said it was because of Julia, and because he wasn't a cheater. He told me that that night was a mistake. It hurt me so, so, so much and I had to leave." She started to cry. "I couldn't bear the thought of seeing him every day."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N- Hey Lovelies,**_

_**Ok so first of all, I'm really sorry about making Mer out to be the bad guy, I don't have anything against her. So, on that note, she's no longer the villain but, that means I made a totally new character out of nothing, Can you say Bippity Bobbitty Boo? So, this new guy, he was supposed to be from the merger. I'll tell you a secret, He's Noah Puckerman (Do yourself a favor, google him). Second, there's a new sheriff in town. Look forward to a fight *Mwah ha ha* and Last and Least, Slexie's house was based off the Cullen's.**_

_**Forever Shipping Slexie,**_

_**-M**_

"So, I heard you got yourself knocked up Lex." said Zach.

"Don't call me Lex. You might think that with your Fohawk and crooked smile you can get away with anything. Well, news flash. I'm back and I'm here to stay. So you can take your ego and shove it up you're a-"

"There a problem here?" asked Derek

"He is harassing me" said Lexie glairing at Zach.

"Oh really? Cause I recall you showing up in my room that night. Wow, those poor, bastard babies, will they know there mother was a whore?"

"What did you call me?" said Lexie

"Whore. You know, Ho, Slut, Skank?" he said. Derek shoved him up against the glass catwalk.

"You don't talk about my little sister like that, you hear me?" said Derek.

"Oh I forgot, being a dirty mistress runs in the family. You know, Mered…" Derek swung his hand out, hitting Zach in the nose.

"Whoa, guys, what's going on here?" asked Mark, running up to the fight, seeing Lexie sobbing on the ground.

"Doctor Miller here called you babies' bastards, and Lexie a whore, ho, slut and skank. He's all yours" said Derek, pushing Zach into Mark. "Come on, Little Grey, let's go" said Derek, pulling Lexie off the ground and wrapping his arm around her, hearing various grunts and loud impacts. He turned around to see Mark had pinned Zach to the ground, and had beaten the living shit out of him.

"If you ever lay a finger on her, say a word to, hell, if you ever look at her, I will kill you, and enjoy it." Snarled Mark

…..

"OK, Lexie, it looks like your babies are doing just fine. Do you want to know the sexes?" asked Doctor Harris.

"Can we wait until Mark comes back? Can you have a nurse page him again?" asked Lexie

"Lexie, he's probably fine, just getting stitched up. That was a pretty nasty fight." said Derek

"Thank you Derek. Thanks for sticking up for me." Said Lexie

"Hey, I meant what I said, you're my little sister." Said Derek

"Are they okay?" asked mark, rushing into the exam room.

"Yeah, are you?" asked Lexie. Mark had cuts n his jaw and cheek, stitched on his forehead and a bad black eye.

"You should see the other guy," joked Mark. "Thank you, Derek, for doing what you did. And thank you for not doing all the work for me. I really owe you."

"Yeah, I'll get out of your hair, this is a really big moment for you two." Said Derek hugging Mark.

"What is?" asked Mark

"It's our twelve week ultrasound. Were gonna find out what are babies are" said Lexie, smiling.

"Oh, I forgot, with the fight and everything and Doctor Harris, I hope you don't mind, I called in some help." Said Mark. Derek turned on his heels.

"You didn't" he said, his smile fading.

"I did. I was worried." Said Mark

"I'm back!" said a voice "I missed you guys, group hug" she exclaimed

"Doctor Grey, if you don't mind my asking, who's that" asked Doctor Harris

"That," said Lexie, "That's Addison"

…

"So, do you want to know?" asked Lexie

"Of course we want to know!" said April

"Ok, It's two girls and a boy" said Lexie with a huge grin

"Ok, names, names" said Meredith

"Three Junior" said Christina

"What are my favorite residents up to?" asked Addison cheerfully

"She's back?" asked Meredith, sounding unamused.

"She's Back." Said Lexie frowning.

"Whoop tee Doo" said Christina sarcastically

"Hi, Doctor Montgomery I presume, I'm Doctor April Kepner."

"Well, Doctor April Kepner, you can call me Addison."

"Congratulations, Lexie, You're gonna make a great Mom.

"Yeah, And Mark will make a wonderful dad, I mean, I can just see him in the back yard of our new house, playing catch and barbecuing with the kids. Can't you?" said Lexie. Addison left without saying anything.

"What was that all about?" asked Christina.

"Just like I told Mer, the Grey's can live without Addison Montgomery." Said Lexie


End file.
